Mi primera vez
by Zilia K
Summary: Sólo dire que es un Oneshort XD! si quieren saber más sólo lean nwn. EDITADO


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo para divertirme.

Bueno como muchos sabrán y otros que no XD!, estoy regresando las páginas de mis pasados fics con la única intención de corregir unas fallas que extrañamente aparecieron (casi la gran mayoría de los títulos de mis fic tienen letras que faltan) y otros errores que tienen desde su nacimiento XD! ya sea por pifia de la autora o algo que se paso XD! Es por eso que aún mientras no termino de corregir el fic de GR decidí arreglar este que es bien cortito XD.

**.-.-. MI PRIMERA VEZ .-.-.-.**

Ya atardecía y mientras cabalgaba me fije en la bella coloración de la nubes, esas nubes que siempre me hacían soñar; ahora se encontraban teñidas de rosa y anaranjado, lo que me indicó que pronto anochecería. Despegué mi vista del cautivante cielo, para mirar a frente y percatarme que ya casi estaba en el rancho Lon-Lon, donde Malon me esperaba. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que esta noche lo intentaría, nunca entendí porque había aceptado en un primer momento, pero lo había hecho y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

Como era de esperarse, ella estaba de pie en la entrada del rancho haciéndome señas con uno de sus brazos, saludándome alegremente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía mucha suerte de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una muchacha tan encantadora, claro que yo sólo la consideraba mi amiga, lamentablemente alguien ya me había arrebatado el corazón.

- Link, que bueno que llegas – me saludo con su voz cantarina y melodiosa.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes…

- Pierde cuidado.

- Pero… ¿Tú crees que puedas enseñarme hoy? – Le pregunté con algo de inseguridad, mirando nuevamente el cielo en donde las primeras estrellas ya hacían su aparición.

- Claro – me respondió aún sonriente – aunque… - meditó un poco - estará algo oscuro… pero no hay problema para hacerlo.

Luego de ese breve saludo, la seguí hasta el establo, donde normalmente se guardaban las reses y los caballos. Juntos ingresamos al recinto, pero yo me detuve brevemente para admirar la luz moribunda del crepúsculo que casi nos abandonaba para dar paso definitivo a la noche.

- Ven Link, acércate – me indicó ella haciéndome un seña con su mano.

Yo, como bobo, obedecí sin chistar, sabía que había llegado el momento…

* * *

El oscuro manto nocturno nos cubría, la luna estaba alta, solos ella y yo. Su cabello tan suave… los hermosos cristales de sus ojos azulinos. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería hacer o mejor dicho tenía claro que ella sabía lo que YO pensaba hacer, lo podía leer en sus ojos…

Su piel… tan suave. Sus piernas… tan finas. Recorrí suavemente con la yema de mis dedos su espina dorsal, de manera lenta y pausada, no quería asustarla, ni tampoco quería que ella percibiera mi temor, esta… era mi primera vez…

No sabía como hacerlo, sentía como mis manos temblaban, pero aún así hice lo mejor para posarlas sobre sus pechos, sentía una gran inseguridad y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, con más fuerza.

- _Relájate Link… todo esta bien… hasta ahora no parece disgustada… - _pensé subiéndome el ánimo.

Aún estaba temeroso y al parecer ella lo notó y para mi sorpresa, abrió lentamente sus piernas y cuando lo hizo sentí como las fuerzas regresaban a mi… ahora no tenía pena alguna de hacerlo… ella estaba cooperando y eso me hacía feliz.

Presioné con algo de fuerza y observé como lentamente salía ese líquido blanquecino, al fin… todo había terminado…

Esta era mi primera vez…

La primera vez…

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

Que ordeñaba una vaca. (N.A: ¿Qué se creyeron? PERVERTIDOS!!! XD!!)

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Bueno esta corta y estúpida idea nació de una de esas típicas cartas cadenas que envían a los mail XD!, mi tía me envió un correo y cuando lo leí inmediatamente se me vino esto a la mente xD! ((si, leyeron bien MI tía XD!!, esto de lo pervertido parece que es de familia xDD!)) ¿Pensaron que entre Link y Malon estaba pasando de todo? XD!!!, ya, mejor me dejo de tonterías y me voy ha acostar y me preparo sicológicamente para terminar el siguiente capi de "Guardaespaldas de una Semana" ((hace días que lucho con una escena, 9-9 media…ejem… subidita de tono XD!))

Un saludo para todo el que se pase a leer este mini fic ;D

((Esto lo agrego ahora! XD!)) Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que en su momento leyó este fic, en verdad muchas gracias a todos, en especial a aquellos que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias a… **Nayru Tonks, Anny Lyn, Dialirvi, El angel de la oscuridad, -x-MApachita-x-, Fox McCloude, la generala, Akemi, Animem4ker, Minaya, Ishia Urua, sweet fairy, Kurayami1sama, Lilith Hastelin, Seinen, leen hero of time, TaKeR90, Toon Csi, Karla y Naatu**… en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes y a toda la gente que pueda leer este fic en un futuro, en verdad muchas gracias.


End file.
